


Discombobulated

by BekahRose



Series: Comment-Fic and Drabbles [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>dis·com·bob·u·lated</i> <b>adj.</b> Confused, embarrassed, upset, broken, mixed up. having self-possession upset; thrown into confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discombobulated

His lips tingle where Arthur’s were just pressed against them and all he can do, is watch in stunned silence as the Prince hurries down the corridor away from him. Merlin’s fingers reach up and trace across his lips lightly as though he is too afraid of pressing them against his skin for fear of it all being… real or imagined, he isn't quite sure which one.

He can't help it, he presses his lips together as though to savour the feeling of Arthur’s before turning and continuing back on his journey to Gaius’ quarters. It’s the first time Arthur has ever done anything that didn't involve back slapping and punching Merlin in the shoulder. It’s confusing, he will admit, but not altogether terrible.

He touches his lips again, letting the faintest smile curve the corners of his mouth, even as his brow furrows in an attempt to figure out just what it means.


End file.
